Following Benezia
by GoldenChocobo
Summary: After nearly 30 years of Commando training, the young Commando Shiala returns home to her mother. Follow the story of how Shiala became an acolyte of Benezia and the pain it took to get her there. This fic will feature other ME characters, but focuses on Shiala. Please review if you like it and PM me if there are any errors. Note: Time and Dates are human to avoid confusion.
1. Chapter 1 : Homecoming

Homecoming

Thessia 1994CE

The sound of her doorbell startles the asari woman as she cleans her home.

"Coming!" The asari woman calls and she hurriedly tidies her lounge. The doorbell chimes again.

"Just a second!" She calls out again, brushing down her white and green gown. She walks quickly to the door, opens up the panel and the door slides open. Before her a young asari stands, with a ruck sack and dressed in the usual Commando uniform, a sleek black and brown leather suit.

"Shiala! You're here!" The woman cries out as she throws herself at the purple asari.

"I've missed you, mother" Shiala hugs back, tears forming in her eyes. Her rucksack falls to the ground with a thud. Her mother breaks the hold and pulls her inside. Shiala grabs her rucksack at the last second.

"Your room is just how you left it, I didn't touch a thing" Her mother exclaims as she drags her through the house.

"Mother, it's been nearly 30 years since I've been here" Shiala laughs as is she dragged by her mother.

"Of course I cleaned it! Imagine the dust!" Her mother chuckled as they reached the door. "I had an automatic door fitted, with an access panel too"

"Thank you, mother, I can finally get some use out of this omni tool then" She smiled holding up her wrist as the holographic tool appears.

"I've missed you so much, dear. I wish you could've used the extranet a lot more during training" A tear rolls down her face. "I'm just so glad you're back now" She cries as she holds her daughter close.

"I wish I could've too, mother" Shiala responds placing her head on her mother's shoulder.

Her mother breaks the hug. She sniffs.

"Now you go set your stuff down, whilst I serve up dinner" Her mother smiles, as she wipes away her tears.

Shiala walks into her room; posters decorate the walls with various actresses and singers. She walks over to her desk and sets her rucksack down next to it. She opens her terminal and browses the extranet for a while. A news article catches her eye, it reads _'Matriarch to Hold a Political Event', _and she continues to read through the article. The articles states that the famous asari Matriarch, Matriarch Benezia will hold an event in which newcomers and her followers can attend to listen to her wisdom.

"Shiala! Lunch is ready!" She hears her mother shout.

"Coming!" She downloads the page to her omni tool and closes the terminal. She gets out of her chair and walks down to the dining room. She walks into the dining room to be greeted by a large white table with two plates on. The middle of the table features a small purple candle with place mats and coasters. She looks at the table to see a large meal with fish, some kind of meat and various vegetation.

"Mother, you needn't go through all this trouble!" Shiala exclaimed, gazing at the meal that lay before her.

"Oh, nonsense" Her mother smiled. "You must be tired of all that gruel you received during training"

"I am, I guess. Sorry mother, I am very grateful" Shiala smiled.

"I know dear, now sit down and we can catch up" Her mother smiled back.

Shiala sat down, opposite her mother, and noticed a glass next to her plate.

"Mother is this…?" She gestured to an electric blue liquid before her.

"Eezo Boost? Yes" Her mother grinned. "It helps improve biotics, you know"

"I know, it's just… I thought you never developed your biotics."

"It's for you, silly" She laughed. "I may have not trained in advanced biotics like the other asari girls, but I can still knock over a turian or two"

"Thank you" She says as she picks up the drink and takes a sip. "It's delicious"

"So, Shiala, what are your plans now you've finished your commando training?" Her mother asked.

"Well... I've been thinking about it a lot, and I don't want to join the military but maybe a follow a Matriarch" Shiala smiled.

"A Matriarch? Now that's unexpected" Her mother replied, sipping her drink.

"How so?" Shiala replied, puzzled at her mother's statement.

"Well, dear, ever since you was little you always wanted to join the military" Her mother began "I never thought you'd change your mind. Especially seems as a Matriarchs life is mostly political"

Shiala smiled.

"Matriarchs need bodyguards, and some have good points" Shiala placed her cutlery down. "Matriarch Benezia is the Matriarch I want to follow"

"Benezia? Isn't she with that other Matriarch? Aethyta?" Her mother quizzed.

"Yes mother, although, from what I hear, Aethyta is more of a commando than a Matriarch" Shiala laughed. "I'm going to her event tomorrow"

"But you have just got back, you can't just chase after some Matriarch!" Her mother shrieked.

"Mother, calm down, I won't be leaving yet. I may not leave at all" Shiala replied, calming her distressed mother.

"Dear, I don't want to control your life" Her mother began. "I just want you to stay with me for a while, I have missed you so much" She took a mouthful of her food and sipped her drink once she had swallowed her food. They continued in a steady silence while they ate their meals. Shiala finished first, placing her cutlery back down, she finished off her drink. Her mother finished moments after.

"Here, let me help." Shiala spoke as she got out of her seat and gathered the plates, cutlery and glasses up. She walked into the kitchen and put them in the automated washer.

"Shiala!" Her mother called. "Would you like to watch a vid?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Politics

Politics

Thessia 1994CE

Shiala stirred in her sleep. Rolling over, she opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the sun light building up behind the blinds. She sat up, stretched and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she got out of bed, and flung on an old top. She walked steadily to the bathroom.

"Morning" Her mother chimed as she walked past.

"Good morning, mother" Shiala replied, ending her sentence with a yawn. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the mirror into view. She began brushing her teeth. Once she had finished she turned her focus to her face.

"Ugh" She groaned as she cleaned her face. She had a pattern of face markings dominating the area around her eyes. Face markings are common among asari, although not all asari have them.

Shiala dried her face, smiled in the mirror, bearing her teeth, and walked out of the room. She walked into her bedroom, made her bed and the opened her wardrobe. Apart from the several commando outfits she had, all she had was various bits of casual wear. Her favourite was green and white, much like her mothers, however she preferred sleeves and trousers whereas her mother preferred gowns and skirts. She pulled out her favourite outfit and set it on the bed, ready for the event later.

"Shiala!" Her mother called "Could you come down please?"

"Coming!" She called, hopping on one leg whilst pulling the left leg of her trousers up her leg.

Shiala arrived downstairs to be greeted by her mother twirling in one of her white and blue gowns.

"What do you think?" Her mother asked, smiling.

"It's beautiful mother" Shiala smiled "but why have you got it on?"

"Well, it's Matriarch Benezias event today, right?"

"Erm... Yes" Shiala confirmed, with a confused look on her face.

"Well obviously I'm coming, I want to see what all the fuss is about" Her mother walked towards the stairs "Let me get out of this, and I'll make us some food before we go"

Shiala rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch.

"Oh mother..." She muttered under her breath.

After breakfast Shiala rushed up to her room to get ready for Benezias event. She analysed her wardrobe and decided on a Commando outfit, this would make her stand out. Plus this would show her potential as a bodyguard and a follower. She tightened the straps on her outfit and went into the bathroom. She checked her appearance in her bathroom mirror.

"Shiala! Are you ready?" Her mother called up.

Shiala headed toward the stairs and began walking down. Her mother was at the bottom gazing at her daughters outfit.

"You can't wear your Commando outfit!" Her mother shrieked "It's a formal event!"

"It'll get me noticed, and Benezia could see my potential as a bodyguard" Shiala pointed out.

"Then I guess we better be off, I'll drive" Her mother smiled.

"Can you drive in that gown?" Shiala laughed.

"Of course I can" Her mother laughed "Now come along"

The pair approached the skycar, Shiala's mother got into the driver's seat and Shiala got in the passenger seat. The doors closed and the car levitated, then propelled forward. In a few seconds they were high above the streets of Thessia, heading towards Benezias event.

It took them about 30 minutes to navigate through the sky traffic and reach the place where the event would be held. They arrived outside a huge white building, it was a typical Thessian styled architecture, the valet took their skycar and they walked into the building. They walked through the reception and a young, sky blue coloured asari approached them.

"Hello, my name is Avia. If you would follow me, I can take you to Matriarch Benezia's hall" Avia smiled.

"How do you know we are here for that?" Shiala questioned, linking her arm with her mother protectively. She stared at the young asari.

"It's the only event that's on tonight" Avia smiled, the smile was cleary a fabrication so she didn't make guests uncomfortable.

_That smile would creep out the dead, _Shiala thought.

"Sorry, Shiala's just got back from Commando training, please forgive her if she seems on edge" Her mother smiled, following Avia and pulling Shiala's along by the arm she had linked with.

The pair followed Avia through a large corridor, various sculptors decorated the corridor. One caught Shiala's eye, it was a sculptor of one of the Athame's guides, Lucan. It was a bust, the head was

similar to asari's but was molded into one piece and the bust had 4 eyes.

_Why do her guides look like that? Lucan just doesn't look asari, _Shiala thought. She was a believer of the Athame's doctrine but she couldn't help but wonder why Athame's guides looked so alien when Athame looked asari.

"Just walk through those doors, and you'll be in the event hall" Avia smiled as she turned to return to the reception.

"Let's go mother" Shiala smiled tugging at her mothers arm.

Shiala pushed the huge doors open to be greated by a room full of asari, and some turians, salarians and a single volus. Shiala thought the aliens were all female, but it's difficult to tell with salarians, and even harder to tell with volus. The seats were arranged in rows, but were arched, much like a rainbow, and the seats all faced a platform that was in the centre of stage. The stage was at the front of the hall.

"Let's sit here, Shiala." Her mother spoke as she dragged her daughter over to some free chairs.

"But mother it's right at the back!" Shiala moaned as she sat down.

"All the other rows are full, dear" Her mother said releasing her arm from the link.

An asari took centre stage, only it wasn't Benezia. It was Aethyta, Benezia's bond mate.

"Hello? Right it works" Aethyta smiled. "I'd like to thank you all for coming, and I'd also like you to welcome the most beautiful asari in the galaxy, Matriarch Benezia!"

As Aethyta finished her speech the crowd roared with excitement as Benezia gracefully walked on stage.

"By most beautiful, did she mean, largest breasts?" Shiala's mother whispered in her ear.

"MOTHER!" Shiala gasped "Please don't do that, it's gross, you're my mother!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Family

Family

Thessia 1994CE

Benezia took centre stage in a beautiful long blue and white gown, with a light blue shrug to keep her shoulders warm. Her feet were hidden amongst the flowing fabric of the dress. She approached the microphone, and curtsied towards Aethyta, and then Aethyta curtsied back and left the stage.

"Greetings everyone" She called out to the crowd. The crowd roared with a return of greetings. After an hour of Benezia discussing her policies and her beliefs, she decided a questions and answers round was in order.

"I'd like to take this chance to allow you, the audience, to ask questions of me for a change. Any questions?" She smiled, a young purple asari ran on stage with a chair and lowered the microphone for Benezia as she sat down. Hands shot up all over the event hall, Benezia scanned the crowd and picked out a person.

"You, the salarian with the beautiful, red patterned cloak" She smiled, gesturing to the salarian.

"Thank you" The salarian replied. "I was wondering what you thought about science?"

"Science, I believe, is the future" She began. "I may believe in the Athame doctrine, but science improves our standards of living before we pass on into another form of existence, also I do support and fund several different research project" The crowd applaud edthe wisdom Benezia bestowed upon them, every word that comes from her lips the crowd respond to. They absorb it like the mind of a child, her influence is surprising.

After several other questions from the various asari and one of the volus, Aethyta came on stage and whispered in Benezia's ear. Benezia then scanned the crowd as if searching for someone. The crowd followed her gaze, Shiala included. Then her eyes stopped and inspected what she had gazed upon. A young asari commando sitting right at the back. A wave of panic rushed over her, Shiala soon realised Benezia's gaze was focused on her.

"Shiala" Benezia spoke. Shiala froze staring, unintentionally, at the Matriarch.

"Shiala, don't be afraid" Benezia held out her arm towards the Commando. Shiala stood up from her chair, looked towards her mother who smiled, and walked to the central isle and walked towards the Matriarch.

"Shiala here has just graduated from Commando training" Benezia spoke to the crowd. "Am I correct?" She looked at Shiala.

Shiala nodded nervously. Once she reached Benezia she bowed her head in respect and took Benezia's hand as she stepped up to the stage.

"Shiala, I've seen your records. You've sparked interest from many Matriarchs" Benezia smiled

"I… I have?" Shiala's jaw dropped, she knew she had done well during training but she never thought anyone would take interest.

"Yes dear" Benezia chuckled. "Come and find me after the show, we'll talk more okay?"

Shiala nodded. "Yes, I'd like that, thank you"

The event went on for another hour, with Benezia discussing some of her public scientific projects and also the projects she had funded to help the needy. The roars from the crowd confirmed what Shiala already knew. Benezia was a very influential person.

"Come on Mother, we need to go and see Matriarch Benezia" Shiala spoke quickly, pulling her mother by her hand.

"Slow down Shiala, she can wait a few minutes, let the people leave first" Shiala's mother exclaimed.

"We're nearly through" Shiala spoke as she pushed passed the crowd that was walking in the opposite direction. "We're hear"

Shiala slowly walked up the steps to the stage, her mother followed being pulled along. She reached the top of the stage and glanced around. She noticed Aethyta standing to the right of the stage. Aethyta waved the asari pair over. Once they reached her Aethyta smiled.

"So you're Shiala" Aethyta began. "And you are?" She spoke gesturing to Shiala's mother.

"My name's Alessa" Her mother responded, bowing her head in respect "I'm Shiala's mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Aethyta responded, also bowing her head. "Come, I'll take you to Benezia"

With that Aethyta turned and walked to one the back rooms. Shiala and Alessa followed in silence.

"Benezia, Shiala is here"Aethyta spoke as she entered the well furnished lounge area.

"Shiala come, sit down" She smiled.

"This is Alessa, Shiala's mother" Aethyta said, gesturing towards Alessa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Alessa said to Benezia.

"Likewise, please take a seat" Benezia spoke as she gestured towards the seat.

Alessa sat down next to Shiala and Aethyta left the room.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come and see me" Benezia began, placing her hands on her own lap. Firstly, what did you think of the event?"

"Everything you said just fit perfectly into everything I believe, it's like I was supposed to come here and listen to you" Shiala spoke, a smile developed across her lips as she spoke.

"Well, you're an impressive person, Shiala" Benezia began, not responding to what Shiala said. "In training you were impressive, so impressive that many Matriarchs became interested in you, as you already know" Benezia smiled, then continued. "I want to ask you if you'd like to be one of my bodyguards, something more than a follower"

Alessa's heart sank, her palms went sweaty.

"By the Goddess!" Shiala screamed.

Benezia smiled, judging from Shiala's reaction, she'd have a very capable bodyguard.

"Sorry" She stammered. "That just took me by surprise, of course I'd love to be your bodyguard!"

Alessia's heart rose in her throat, holding back a tear. Benezia smiled, not noticing Alessa's reaction.

"But" Shiala continued, Benezia's smile slowly disappeared. "I've been back from training for 2 days, and I've hardly seen my mother for 30 years, I couldn't leave her just yet."

Alessa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she wiped her palms on the sides f her clothes. Benezia was surprised she had been rejected, but the circumstances were understandable. Benezia stood up and forced a smile.

"Family is the most important thing, and one of my most valued treasures. I understand. Well we will be in town for a couple more days, if your mind changes" Benezia spoken holding out her hand for Shiala. Shiala shook her hand.

"Goodbye Matriarch Benezia" She bowed her head and went to walk out the room.

"Goodbye Shiala, Goodbye Alessa" Benezia smiled, shaking Alessa's hand.

The pair walked out the room, once they left Aethyta walked in.

"Well Nezzy, what did she say?" Aethyta spoke, already certain the asari had refused due to Benezia not smiling.

"She refused, due to the fact she had just got back from training and wanted to see her mother more" Benezia spoke, holding Aethyta's hands. "It's understandable, just bad timing on our part"

Aethyta kissed Benezia, let go of her hands.

"Get some rest Nezzy, it's getting late" Aethyta smiled "I'm sure she'll come round"

Aethyta walked out the room, and Benezia sat at her terminal checking her messages before leaving the room and going to her designated bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 : Letting go Part 1

Letting Go Part 1

Thessia 1994CE

It was late, the Thessian sun had already set. The drive home was a quiet and tense one. Shiala really had wanted to work for Benezia, her beliefs and her ideals were literally the same as her own. Shiala knew it would be horrible, cruel even, to leave her mother after seeing her, in person, for the first time in nearly 30 years but she couldn't help but feel the need to follow Benezia.

Alessa felt like she had let her daughter down. Was it really selfish for her to want Shiala to stay for a while? She didn't know, all she knew was she needed her daughter to stay. She was tense, saddened by her daughters expression. Shiala might have not realised it, but she had the saddest expression drawn across her face. Alessa's heart dropped.

"Shiala" Alessa said as she glanced towards her daughter, and glanced back to focus on driving.

"Yes mother?" Shiala spoke, not looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry... About the whole Benezia thing" Alessa spoke slowly.

"It's ok mother, I've missed you" Shiala looked away from her mother, and looked out the window. "I've missed this place"

The drive continued quietly for the duration of the drive. Alessa parked the sky car, Shiala got out and walked to her home and Alessa followed. Alessa unlocked the door using the access panel and the door slid open. Shiala walked in and went straight up stairs. Alessa sighed and the door closed. She walked into her lounge, and fell onto the sofa. She was tired; she quickly drifted off to sleep without realising.

Shiala didn't even close her curtains so once the sun rose, it's harsh light woke the commando. She sat up with a groan and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. The warm water cleansed her purple skin. Once the shower had finished she got out and got into the automatic dryer. It was a tall cylinder tube with two heating units and three fans. Within a minute she was fully dry and ready to get dressed.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to an empty lounge. Judging by the arrangement of the cushions, Shiala could tell someone had slept there. At that moment Alessa walked into the room with a fresh set of clothes on.

"Good morning Mother" Shiala smiled.

"Good afternoon you mean, it's almost lunch time" Alessa chuckled. She turned towards the kitchen, when she reached the door she turned around. "Shiala, can we talk please"

"Of course, are you okay mother?" Shiala stepped closer to her mother with a worried look on her face.

"I... I want you to take Benezia up on her offer"

She forced a smile.

"Oh Mother!" She squealed as she ran towards her mother and wrapping her arms around her.

"Would you be a dear, and go to the shops to get some food for a celebratory dinner?" Alessa asked.

"Of course, Mother. What shall we have? " Shiala spoke, breaking the hug.

"Anything you like" Alessa smiled. Alessa opened her omni tool and forwarded some credits over for the food. "This should cover it"

"Thank you Mother, I'll leave right away" Shiala smiled walking to the door and grabbing a coat. She ran down the street towards the market.

As soon as Shiala left the room, Alessa dropped to the floor sobbing. The child she raised alone would soon be gone and she'd be all alone.

"Get a hold of yourself Alessa" She cried as she stood up, wiping the tears from her face. She walked to the door and went up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Her tears left dark trails down her face, smudging her makeup that gave her a paler blue look. She rubbed in her makeup, evened out her skin tone and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were a little puffy but that would fade by the time Shiala returned.

Two knocks at the door startled Alessa, Shiala couldn't be back now. Alessa walked downstairs thinking of a cover story for her puffy eyes. She opened the access panel and is greeted by two turians.

"Alessa?" The first turian asked, neither were in heavy armour but in casual turian wear.

"Who's asking?" Alessa responding, a faint blue aura began to build around the asari as the turians stepped forward.

"No one" The first turian replied. He pulled out a pistol of turian design and fired. Alessa had already started building her barrier so the rounds ricocheted off of her as she ran into the house. The turians followed her. The cornered her in the lounge. She let off a few throws, but her inexperience meant she didn't make a hit. The turians fired, her barrier couldn't take much more. She dived behind a sofa, building her biotic energy she appeared over the sofa and let off an uncontrolled blast. It sent both turians flying towards the wall, a deafening crunch echoed through the home as the bones of the first turian crumbled inside his body.

Alessa collapsed, purple blood was oozing from her abdomen. A stray round must of hit her, she grew weaker as the moments passed by. She could see the body of the first turian from around the corner of the sofa, he was dead. Lying in a pool of his own dark blue blood. The second turian was close by, although there was no physical wound, he lay motionless on the floor. Alessa turned her gaze towards a photo frame on a nearby side table. It was a picture of her and Shiala before she left for Commando training. Alessa smiled drifting in and out of consciousness.

At that moment, Shiala walked into the lounge, she dropped her bags and called out for her mother.

"MOTHER!? MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU!?" She cried.

She paced the lounge stumbling upon a purple liquid coming from behind the sofa. She ran behind the sofa. There she found her mother, barely alive.

"Mother!?" Tears filled her eyes as she dropped beside her mother, cradling her. "Mother? What happened?" She cried.

"Sh…Shiala" Her mother uttered "I… I love you dear" She coughed.

"M…Mother please don't go!" She cried, holding her hand whilst cradling her head in her lap. "I'll stay! I won't go with Benezia, just get better okay?" She begged as the tears ran down her face.

"Shiala… You'll be okay, you have your whole life ahead of you…" She spoke softly "My daughter… a strong commando and follower of Matriarch Benezia" Alessa smiled weakly "I told you I could knock over a turian or two"

Shiala smiled through her tears. "You'll get better, you will"

Slowly Alessa faded. She could feel her life force drowning out of her until there was nothing.

"Mother… mother… MOTHER!" Shiala screamed.

"Please! Please don't leave me!" Shiala sobbed as her tears fell onto her mother's face.

For several long moments the only sound coming from the lounge was Shiala's quiet sobs as the sadness ate away at her energy. A sound caught her attention, she held her breath as a deep voice groaned. She placed her mother head gently on the floor as she peered over the sofa. One of the turians stood up rubbing the back of his neck. He looked directly at Shiala and he froze. A blue aura erupted violently around Shiala.

"YOU!" She roared.


	5. Chapter 5 : Letting Go Part 2

Letting Go Part 2

Thessia 1994CE

Her eyes flared with the potent biotic energy coursing through her, baring her teeth, she screamed.

"You did this!" She screamed, the ground shaking with every word. "You did this to my mother!"

The turian took off towards the door, Shiala let him leave. An evil grin crept across her face as she walked towards the door. Picture frames and small decorations floated effortlessly as she walked by. She reached the end of her front lawn to see the turian nearing the end of the street. She crouched slightly and charged the turian, closing the distance between them almost instantly. The turians shields had recharged so the charge through him off his feet and did little damage. He sat up against a wall, trapped with fear.

"Look at you! Cowering like the pathetic worm you are!" She wailed as she lifted a trashcan from the side of the street and launched it at him.

The turian leapt to his feet quickly and dashed down a side street towards the shopping centre where she had brought the ingredients for a celebratory dinner, the dinner she'd never have with her mother. The trashcan hit the wall, where the turian had cowered, and its contents erupted across the sidewalk. Shiala broke into a run as she waited for her energy to recharge. Tailing the turian, weaving through the people who crowded the busy shopping centre, she shouted for people to get out of the way.

The turian began dragging market stalls down in order to slow the rampaging commando, however, she effortlessly dodged them. Picking up her pace, she was several feet behind the turian. He skidded around a corner and ducked under several panes of glass being moved from a delivery truck. Shiala ignored the glass and sent a biotic pulse through the panes. The panes shattered instantly, sending jagged shards flying towards the turian.

Several embedded themselves into the back of his suit, many piercing his thick hide, but not deep enough for it to hinder him completely. He stumbled but managed to keep up the pace. He headed up towards a bridge that had been built over a sky high way. There he stopped and contemplated a jump onto a vehicle below, but Shiala was hot on his tail.

"STOP!" She shouted as she stopped behind him.

He turned around, fear spread through his face as he was greeted by the commando.

"P… please! I didn't want to kill her! I'm just a hired gun!" He begged as he held his hands up in surrender.

"You killed my mother! You deserve to die!" She cried as she prepared a biotic attack.

"Shiala, stop" A calm voice uttered from behind her. Shiala span around to be greeted by Benezia.

"Benezia?" Shiala asked through her tears.

"It doesn't have to be like this" She spoke as she slowly approached Shiala with her hands raised.

"He killed her!" Shiala cried, pointing at the turian.

"The authorities can deal with him, let the law do its job" Benezia spoke as she got closer to Shiala. The turian took his chance whilst Shiala was partially distracted to jump onto a coming sky truck. Shiala ran to the edge of the bridge to watch her mother's killer escape.

"NO!" She cried, as Benezia approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shiala's biotic field dissipated as she turned into Benezia's embrace.

"He killed her… he killed my mother" Shiala sobbed as she sank the ground, bringing Benezia down with her. Benezia rocked the purple asari as her world shattered around her.

"Shhh" She comforted "It'll be okay Shiala, I'm here"

***

The turian got off the truck at a warehouse a couple of miles away from Shiala's home. He stumbled a couple of feet before resting against a wall to pull out his omni tool. A hooded, holographic figure appeared from his wrist.

"The job is done, the asari woman lies dead… the commando discovered us. Agrof is dead, killed by the asari woman" He spoke fast, breathing harsh.

"You should know better than to cause a scene, Klaus. I'm surprised Alessa had it in her to kill one of your company's operatives, never the less, the job was done. I'm sending you the co-ordinates for your reward. Goodbye Klaus" The hologram disappeared as the call was terminated. Klaus sighed and staggered away.

***

Shiala was silent as the cab drove towards Benezia's temporary home. She quietly sat, staring down at her hands, as they lay on her lap. Benezia placed a hand on Shiala's as she spoke.

"The authorities have been notified, they'll take care of your mother. They'll ask you some questions…"

"I know how it works…" Shiala interrupted, she paused as she realised her rudeness. She didn't really care, but it's not Benezia's fault "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay dear" Benezia spoke as she put her arm around the broken asari.

"He said he was a hired gun…" Shiala began "I'm going to find out who hired them… and kill them"

***

Klaus stumbled into a dark alley way. He walked up to a dark corner and behind the trashcan was his payment, a small credit chit, which contained thousands. He pocketed the chit and turned to leave. The hooded figure blocked his way.

"Hello, Klaus" The figure spoke.

"Oh… you startled me…" Klaus spoke, relaxing. "So why her?" he spoke casually.

"She stopped my love getting what she wanted… she needed to be removed… like you do. I can't have anyone trace you back to me , you see…" The client spoke.

"No one can connect you to this, I won't say a word I swear!" Klaus spoke, fully aware that he was injured and unarmed. The figure removed the hood covering their head. Aethyta stood in the alley, she revealed a gun from under her robes, an asari designed heavy pistol.

"Please! I wo…" A deafening sound ricocheted around the alley as Aethyta fired one round into the turians skull.

It had been several days since the murder of Alessa, the funeral had occurred. Many distant relatives had flown in for the funeral, offering their condolences and shedding their own tears. Benezia and Aethyta also attended for morale support.

"Shiala, we'll stay as long as you need us, then when you're ready Aethyta and I will be on our way" Benezia spoke as she and Aethyta approached the commando, who stood outside of the small temple, dedicated to Athame, that hosted her mother's funeral service.

"She came around in the end you know…" Shiala admitted "I went to the store to get supplies for a celebratory dinner, a dinner to celebrate the fact I was going to follow you" A silent tear rolled down her face.

Aethyta froze as the revelation struck her. Alessa wasn't a threat… she didn't have to hire a hit on her. If Benezia had known Aethyta had hired those mercs, Benezia would resent her. Aethyta silently thanked herself for killing the last loose end.

"From the little time I've known her, I could tell she was a great woman and a great mother" Benezia replied "Aethyta and I will help you find her true killer"

"Thank you… both of you, for everything" Shiala smiled into an embrace with the two older asari.

_"Great" _Aethyta thought as she closed the embrace that showed Shiala that she also promises to catch herself for the murder of Alessa.


End file.
